Only I
by Dru Rosier
Summary: Abraxas feels a little irritated when he sees Druella and Cygnus...! Druella/Abraxas, oneshot.


**Author's Note: It's literally been _yearrrs_ since I've written fanfiction, so I hope you guys (might) like it! I would have to dedicated this to Gamma Orionis~ Her Abraxas/Druella fics make me squeal on the inside, lol. I've never actually thought of those two together... But she makes me rethink that. They're so adorable, haha.**

**But yes, it has been a long while since I have written anything (non) school essay form, so this may be a little bit awkwardly worded. I still hope you guys enjoy it. ;D**

**Read and Review, please!**

* * *

It was a typically overcast English afternoon. The beginnings of a rainstorm could be heard tinkling against the tall windows of Black Manor. Inside, however was lit with a warm glow and the figures of two adults and three children could be seen.

"I must go," says Cygnus Black as he glances at the grandfather clock across the hall.

A chime rings through the house and Druella's face remains impassive as a house elf leads a tall man with silvery blond hair into the drawing room.

"Abraxas," she says with a slight look at him, extending her hand, "On time, as always."

"Naturally," he murmurs and brushes her knuckles with his lips.

He looks at the other man and a smile tugs at his lips.

"Cygnus. Are you leaving now? I doubt _he_ would take it kindly if you were late…?"

Cygnus laughs darkly and stands, grabbing his cloak. Druella gathers her daughters and with Narcissa in her arms, follows her husband to the door. Abraxas walks in front with Cygnus, quietly discussing Cygnus's new mission for the Dark Lord. At reaching the door, Cygnus leans down and kisses his daughters affectionately on the forehead. Narcissa giggles and grabs his hair in her hands before Druella untangles her little fingers from his dark locks. She hands the little blonde girl to Abraxas and shivers slightly as she looks at her husband, the chilly draft from the rain blowing through the opened door. She kisses his lips quickly, but he turns it to a deep and tender kiss. Abraxas's eyes narrow slightly but his composure does not change.

"I'll be home soon. It will only be a few days."

"Be safe, Cygnus. I will not ever forgive you if…"

"Dear, do not ever imply that anything will happen to me," he cuts in, "I am not as incompetent as you seem to believe."

"N…Never, Cygnus! I never…" Druella's brow furrows in frustration but relaxes when he smiles and gives her one last kiss on the cheek.

"_Au revoir_, _cherie_. Sweethearts." He glances at Abraxas. "Keep them safe."

He inclines his head and winces, Narcissa tugging the ribbon in his hair. "Always, Cygnus."

Cygnus nods and steps into rain, a house elf hurrying behind him, levitating an umbrella over its master's head while it poured. When he reaches the imposing wrought gates of his home, he glances back and through the rain, sees his wife and his best friend standing by the door and raises his hand in a last goodbye. He shudders at the picture of Narcissa in Abraxas's arms and how much she resembled him. He mentally slaps himself for such thoughts. No, not his beloved wife. She was kind and beautiful. A model pureblood witch. A Rosier. A Black. His sweet rose without a thorn. She would never… He sighs and grits his teeth, banishing those thoughts and thinking forward to _him_. He turns and disapparates.

* * *

Back in the manor, Abraxas stares at the pureblood witch and her children.

"It's time for their nap, Dru." He states with a slightly cold tinge at the edge of his voice.

Bellatrix pouts.

"_Mother_! Mr. Malfoy! I am not tired yet!" She glares at the two with a look so reminiscent of Druella that Abraxas chokes back a laugh. Druella glances at Abraxas with a reprimanding look on her face and then looks back at her eldest daughter.

"Bellatrix Black, you will not speak to Mr. Malfoy nor me like that. Come, darling," her voice softens as she looks at her daughter, "I promise I will have the house elves make a beautiful cake and we'll have a tea party when you wake up."

Andromeda beams and pulls on Bellatrix's hand. "Come onnnnnn, Bella! It's raining! We can't go outside either way!"

Bellatrix looks for a moment as if she was furiously debating with herself then sighs in defeat and the two bound up the stairs. Druella follows behind and takes Narcissa from Abraxas's arms. She tucks her into her cradle. She kisses her youngest daughter's forehead and leaves the nursery, shutting the door quietly behind her. At the second the door clicks shut, Abraxas grabs her wrist and she flinches.

"Abraxas…" she whimpers, "It hurts. You'll leave a mark…"

He pays her no heed and half drags her up to her bedroom. He throws her unceremoniously on the bed and she winces.

She hisses, her cold grey eyes narrowing, "Abraxas, what is wrong wit—"

She is cut short when he presses his lips roughly against hers and she melts at his touch. She could not remain angry at him when he was like this. Not when his lips were so _soft_. She smiles as she runs her hand through his hair, undoing the ribbon that held his cornsilk hair together. As his hair spilled over his shoulder, she muses that it contrasted rather beautifully with her own inky black tresses. Before she could reflect further, he kisses a line down her neck and nips her shoulder, and she cries out. He glances at her, his blue eyes dancing with a strange light.

"Ahhh, love, do you want to wake your children?"

"What is wrong with you today, Abraxas?" She asks, her finger lightly tracing over his Dark Mark. "Why are you so… Ah~!"

He kisses her again, more tenderly this time and feels her wrap her arms around his neck. Giving her that trademark Malfoy smirk, he murmurs,

"Only _I_ may kiss you like that."

* * *

**It's been a while. xD**

**Leave me a review~! ;D /wavescookiesaroundthataretot allynotbribes**


End file.
